Seth's Moemon Adventures
by Pokerotic22
Summary: Seth is ready for his Moemon journey. That means making love to the beautiful Moemon girls that he meets on his way! This is about to get interesting!


Seth's Moemon Adventures

Episode 1

"My first Moemon"

Story Start!

Seth looked himself up and down in the mirror. He wasn't THAT much to look at he supposed. His black hair was a bit messy, but was complimented by his striking green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. For only being fifteen, he was pretty well-built. His body was tone and lean with muscle from a couple years of martial art training. Seth sighed. Today he was to start his Moemon journey and was more than ready to leave the hellhole they called Pallet Town. It bored him to an all new extent he never knew existed. Seth grabbed his pack, which contained a couple days of food, a change of clothes, an auto-tent, five Moeballs, and a basic GPS system. Seth's parents never seemed to be around, so he might as well leave without any sort of goodbye, not that they'd care if he DID say goodbye. Seth left the house, slamming the door as he did so.

Despite Seth's temper, he could be a very caring and loving person. But if you fucked with him or his way of life, he'd release his own hell out on you. Seth headed towards the Professor's lab, he wanted to get this over with. Seth walked in, greeting the professor.

"Good day sir, I'm here for my first Moemon." Seth stated.

"Of course, you'll choose from Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." Oak explained.

As their name was said, an aide released each Moemon from their ball. Seth looked them over. Bulbasaur was a small girl, about four foot nine inches maybe. She had light blue hair with a green bulb headpiece. Her green dress had darker green spots on it and it went down to her knees.

Seth decided against her. He moved over to the next Moemon, Charmander. She was a bit taller than Bulbasaur and her orange hair went down to her shoulders. She had a tan shirt with an orange skirt that had a flaming tail poking out. Her striking red eyes caught Seth a bit off guard.

Seth moved onto Squirtle, who he decided was already his favorite. Squirtle had orange eyes and blue hair that was a bit shorter than Charmander's. Squirtle wore a tan shirt with blue short shorts that had a curved tail sticking out. "I think I'll be taking Squirtle." Seth decided. Oak nodded, handing over her PokeBall.

"I can't wait to travel with you master." Squirtle smiled.

Seth dismissed himself and his new Moemon from the lab and walked out of town.

"So when are we gonna bond, master?" Squirtle asked. "Not to mention give me a name?"

"When we stop." Seth said simply.

Squirtle pouted a bit. She was a fun-loving person, but Seth seemed to be a bit too straight forward, she'd have to change that when they stopped. When dusk fell, Seth let them stop for the night, setting up the auto tent and starting a fire. "Master, you DID say you'd give me a name when we stopped." Squirtle urged.

"Oh…right." Seth sighed. "Alright, how about….Brianna, Bree for short."

"I love it!" The newly named Brianna cheered.

The Moedex Seth had received from Oak beeped loudly. "Data acquired. Please check listings as soon as possible. Thank you."

Seth took out the electronic encyclopedia, turning to Brianna's page.

**Name:** Brianna

**Species:** Squirtle

**Type:** Water

**Level:** 9

**Entry:** Squirtle are very fun-loving and loyal to their trainers. They are very open-minded, making them interesting in bed.

"Nice." Seth said.

"Master, I believe it's time for us to bond." Brianna said, scooting closer to Seth, giving him her best bedroom eyes.

"Oh right." Seth said simply.

Brianna pulled Seth into a deep, passionate kiss. She straddled his lap with her hands against his chest. Seth could feel her tongue worm its way into his mouth. Seth jumped slightly when he felt Brianna's small hands cup his clothed crotch. Brianna broke the kiss and giggled. "Getting hard already, are we master?" Brianna teased. She stood up in front of him to remove her clothing, her shirt being the first to go. Brianna's breasts were A-cup and braless but her ass made up for it. Seth guessed she had the body of a twelve year old and assumed her form would change as she evolved. Nonetheless, Seth loved what he saw. "Like it?" Brianna whispered in his ear.

Seth nodded silently as Brianna laid down in the grass in front of her master to undo his pants. She took them off quickly, hungry for his hardened cock. Seth was a good eight inches long and Brianna loved it. "You're so big, master." Brianna giggled as she quickly took his member into her mouth. Seth moaned in pleasure as Brianna's mouth teased his cock. Brianna wasn't able to deepthroat him due to her size and inexperience, but she could still take most of him in her mouth. Brianna sucked on his cock loudly, turning on Seth even more.

"Oh Brianna!" Seth moaned louder.

Brianna bobbed up and down on his cock faster, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth. "I'm cumming!" Seth cried out. Brianna removed her mouth from Seth's twitching cock as his sperm was let loose. Cum landed on Brianna's face and some in her mouth.

Brianna smiled as she gulped down the cum that had landed in her mouth. "You taste good, master." Brianna complimented. Seth smiled, ready for more. Brianna flipped over to lay on her back, waiting for her master to take her. "Make me yours master, I want your big cock in my little pussy." Brianna moaned, with a slight slutty tone. Seth stood on his knees between her legs, guiding his cock to her virgin pussy.

"This'll hurt, but only for a moment." Seth noted. He thrust his cock hard into the small Moemon, instantly taking her virginity. Brianna screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as Seth's cock breached her barrier.

"Oh Seth! Fuck me harder! Please!" Brianna moaned as her small breasts bounced slightly from Seth's thrusts. Seth thrust into her harder, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure even more.

"God damn Brianna! You're so tight!" Seth groaned.

"I think I'm gonna cum, master!" Brianna cried out.

"Me….too…." Seth managed to say. He could feel his cock spurt out any cum he still had in him, filling up Brianna's pussy as her body shook in orgasm.

"Holy….wow Seth…that was awesome." Brianna said breathlessly.

"Yeah…you aren't so bad yourself." Seth replied.

They laid in the grass, his cock still in her as they fell asleep together out in the open.

Author's Note

Well what do you think? I hope you guys like it! Tell me if you want more of Moemon or not!

Please leave feedback/suggestions!


End file.
